


microgravity

by powelli



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Horror, Kinda?, One Shot, back on my bullshit aus, i wrote this bc i was bored but i like it enough i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powelli/pseuds/powelli
Summary: the entire ship was in the midst of a malfunction.





	microgravity

"Brett-"

"That's not my name on duty, Officer Wilson," Brett corrected, sharply turning the corner and trying to avoid knocking over a stack of crates; a difficult feat given the limited light beaming from his flashlight.

"Fine," James said after a moment, peering around the corner too, despite the limited light. "But, just so you know, I'm not feeling good about all this."

"What could possibly be wrong this time? The ship had a malfunction, that happens all the time. We just need to reboot the lighting and we'll be good to go," Brett made his point with a single clap, turning to James with an expectant stare.

"Yeah, I know, but we've never had to reboot the generator in the storage room before - I haven't even been in here, it's _creepy_ ," James argued, frowning. "And besides, it's not just the lights. The microgravity is gone for 'the crew's safety', and the temperature stabilization in the medical bay is completely offline. Asher can't even fix the communications panel, and the AI-"

"The _AI_ has a name,"

James scowled.

"... CEVA hasn't responded for, like, two hours, so excuse me for being a little bit worried,"

"I know, I'm worried too, but it's probably not that major,"

"-And it's not just that, okay? What, an unannounced pod arrives at the shipping dock with nobody and nothing in it, and the whole crew has just elected to ignore it?"

"That was just command's error,"

"And then my - my - rations go missing? Just disappear out of thin air? What if - what if we've got rats, Brett? Then what?"

"You think command sent a pod full of rats?"

"What I'm saying is that I don't like this. The ships never malfunctioned like this before, and I think there are more problems here than you think,"

"Are you questioning my judgement? Because there's a lot I could say about your progress in the past few months, and spoiler alert, it's not been - hey!" Brett paused mid-argument to gesture to the panel on the wall, clearly marked with a yellow label of which had 'generator' neatly printed on it. With a flourish, he swung open to door of the panel and peered at the controls and buttons clearly laid out. With a few clicks and a few dials, Brett had the electricity whirring, only lighting up the room in sterile light when he pulled the switch. They both winced, groaning at the sudden light.

"See, not so bad," Brett mumbled as James shrugged halfheartedly, turning and mumbling something about his rations before he stopped dead in his tracks, a dead arm patting Brett frantically. Brett was still inspecting the controls, turning dials carefully.

"Hey, Brett?" He asked, voice faltering.

"One second - CEVA, you online yet?" The automated voice did not respond. Typical.

"Brett, seriously,"

"Jesus Christ, what?" he turned, and stopped.

There, standing dead in the middle of the storage unit was one a man in a familiar teal jumpsuit, worn out and old-fashioned, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed, fingers clutching the telltale silver pouch of rations.

That was impossible.

CEVA finally spoke up in her usual chipper voice.

"Foreign lifeform detected. Awaiting identification."

There was a horrible silence.

"Communications Officer Aleksandr Marchant of the SS Likhoradka. Status; deceased."

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write as a quick thing. maybe i'll go back to it one day bc i rlly like space and this was a cool way to kinda set off a possible story? maybe?


End file.
